Meruhesae's Apprentice
by eclipsearikado
Summary: The Seer's intellectual hybrid niece easily becomes friends with Eclipse. Jealousy rises from demons and humans CLIPSEY-RAE CH. 3-Krayon finds a new toy to flirt with
1. hieraya the hybrid

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary...but if KARA ever needs an assistant artist, I'd be more than willing to assist! . except I haven't made any attempt to match her style of art yet...*sigh*  
  
This is my first...well...first typed DD fic...the ancient one isn't much a priority to be typed...hell knows why XD  
  
also: the first chapter is more angsty than it is funny...that's cause eclipse and raenef haven't entered yet...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Hieraya the Hybrid  
  
Meruhesae tapped her fingers on the crystal ball. Nothing she needed to see. She already knew all she wanted to. What a waste of good looks on Eclipse. He didn't even like girls. Now, Krayon...completely different story. The Seer groaned, tormented by the thoughts of the wayward Eclipse and the egotistical-but attractive-Krayon and fell back onto her bed. "OHHHHH I HATE YOU, ECLIPSE!" she stomped her feet on the floor and spread her arms in her tantrum, the ornate fan nearly flying from her slender fingers. "Why can't you like ME?" she sniffled, sitting back up and summoning a full-length mirror. "I'm pretty. Raenef is pretty too, but I'M DAMN PRETTY!" she sighed and sensed a vision. "Oh, is Eclipse comin gto see me?" she peered eagerly into the crystal ball. She saw...a...a...  
  
"A HUMAN GIRL!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Hieraya, do you have a minute?"  
  
"Not exactly...why?"  
  
"What I'm about to tell you is very serious..."  
  
"Oh, quit being so dramatic, mother,"  
  
"I don't quite know how to say this..."  
  
~Cliche, mother.~ "Tell me..." the curiosity was more irritation and impatience than it was willingness to know.  
  
"You have an aunt..."  
  
"...So? That's not exactly the event of the century. Why have you not told me this?"  
  
"Because...in a distant country, there's-I've told you this-conflict between mortals and...demons,"  
  
"Not this story again,"  
  
"No. You must believe me. This time...it will affect you. It is your time to carry out an ancient family tradition...I am to put you into the hands of your aunt..."  
  
"...Why? I don't even know her! What for..."  
  
"Meruhesae. The Demon Seer,"  
  
"She...sees demons?" ~fancy name she's got~ the ignorance in the tone was incredible...but typical of Hieraya, spoiled as she was, her stubborn nature nurished by the nonexistant restrictions in the house.  
  
"No. She is The Seer...A psychic demon. The ultimate psychic demon of her generation,"  
  
"You wouldn't be...kidding about this...those fairy tales...of demon lords and Demon Court. Truth..."  
  
"Yes. They are," the woman's face took on a frozen state. ~How can you be so void of feeling, Mother? How do you not even show pain at the thought of losing me? You never loved me...you never loved my sister...anyone...~  
  
"You...expect me to just abide by this random revelation and leave...an eternity of memories, painful most of them...but nevertheless, they are all I have...You want me to stand by and watch my life shatter...It took me 19 years to become used to this Hell," ~And you were no help.~ she laughed. So bitterly. This elder teenager, so fresh and young, was already in the mindset of a tortured, older soul.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for neglecting you, Hieraya,"  
  
~and your apologies. Your speech. Always so formal. Never with feeling...with meaning...with heart. I don't need to hear this. No more.~  
  
"Wait...if she is a demon..."  
  
"I am also a demon. A less powerful psychic, but a high-order demon. Your father is a mortal,"  
  
~So, you are psychic. Ha. I do not fear that you invade my thoughts. There is nothing here I fear to express openly. Nothing here I try to hide from anyone. Seek into the deep folds of my pain, mother. If this hurts you, you deserve it.~  
  
"I am a hybrid. A thing. A monster. How truly amusing. Should I join a circus now?" again, the bitter laugh.  
  
"Please understa-"  
  
"I think it is you who must understand," Hieraya's eyes turned into black flames as she spoke through clenched teeth. Was she even aware of those eyes? Those orbs which clearly showed her inhuman blood? "I do not so much mind being a half-and-half...So I'm a monster. I could work that to my advantage. What truly bothers me is WHY you kept this a secret from me. What, you think I couldn't handle it? I'm really that much of a fool? You could have at the very least allowed time for me to prepare for this...ripping me away from my only home and world," no sceaming. Barely a hint of a raised voice level. So demon-like of her to keep her tone at a dry coldness.  
  
"No more." Hieraya shook her head and left the house, wandering through the village until she found herself comfortably seated at a table on the patio of a restaurant.  
  
She rubbed her temples with her fingers. Hieraya studied her hands after the motion. Her hands were small, but the fingers were slender, though not exactly delecate or fragile. The fingernails were shiny and slightly sharp by nature. She closed her hands into fists, pulling in the fingers one by one. They followed each other in an un-planned, fluid motion. Had she always moved like this? With fluidity and demonic grace? Damn the demons. ~Damn us all~  
  
"Hieraya," she looked up. Not her mother. Thank Rased!  
  
"Feurae," how comforting it was to see the smiling face of her younger sister.  
  
"Sister, why are you here by yourself in such contorting discomfort?"  
  
"Do I appear so rough and obvious?"  
  
"Maybe I just know your subtleties too well,"  
  
"Come. Sit and have dinner with me,"  
  
"...Mother will be mad,"  
  
"Mother's got her hands full,"  
  
"With who?...need I ask anymore..."  
  
"I am not to blame..."  
  
Feurae cocked her head, confused.  
  
"Sit and I will tell," Feurae slid into the chair opposite Hieraya's. Hieraya noticed that her sister's movements were of a practiced grace. She recalled Feurae's kindergarten years, when their mother had sent the younger sister to a mannerisms school of sorts. ~Are you not as demonic as I? Are you missing the Hellish motions of a demon?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What an insult...getting a new Seer like that. Am I too old?" Meruhesae nearly pressed her face against the mirror as she checked for any hint of a wrinkle or imperfection in her skin.  
  
"Hmm at least she doesn't want to come. Maybe she won't...I hope the Council didn't hear that..." she felt like she was about to be struck by lightning. It felt more like a premonition than it was a mere feeling...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dinner, Master Raenef!"  
  
"YAY, you-I mean-the cooks made my favorites! And no tomatoes!" Raenef had actually dodged a potentially catastrophic situation! (gasp) Eclipse was still a *little* touchy about his secret being exposed. He was just about ready to make everything "go boom" when Erutis, Chris, and Raenef saw him in the kitchen donning a pretty pink apron and everything...  
  
That was rich.  
  
~I should go find Erutis and Chris...~ Raenef suspected that Erutis was practicing with that wooden sword again. As for Chris...well, he'll follow the savory smells of food sooner or later. Heh.  
  
Indeed, Erutis was standing on an obelisk-ish pillar at the front entrance, practicing various sword forms, her balance unwavering no matter how much her arms moved.  
  
Raenef, having recently mastered levitation, silently sneaked up behind Erutis, the air not stirring a bit except for the swift movements of the wooden stick.  
  
Mr. Sunshine put on his best smile and screamed, "HI ERUTIS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Erutis did something that Raenef could have never predicted! She actually fell backwards OFF of the Pillar! (gasp...again)  
  
~Uh-oh...~  
  
Erutis fell on her butt. Typical. Raenef expected Chris to appear and say "Well of course, since your butt is so heavy..."  
  
Erutis was ready to bash Raenef's head in when Eclipse appeared. ~Dammit...~ the tutor smiled with forbearance and was about to say something when the Council appeared, standing between him and Raenef.  
  
"The demon Eclipse is acquainted with the Seer, Meruhesae..."  
  
"Yes," ~unfortunately~  
  
"Eclipse, what's going on?" Raenef scratched his head.  
  
"Meruhesae is aunt to a half-human. But this hybrid is to carry on the family tradition and become the next Seer. The hybrid is to become apprentice to the Seer...except...the hybrid, who goes by the name Hieraya, has been raised as a human all 19 years of her life. She is remonstrating the apprenticeship and the very knowledge that she is not mortal,"  
  
~Damn...I go on stupid missions like this every time...why why why...~  
  
"You will go to Hieraya's village and take her to the Seer,"  
  
~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ Eclipse's eyes twitched. ~restrain yourself...~  
  
"Eclipse, why is your face turning red like Mr. Tomato?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
yeah...this is my first dd fic...don't shoot me for it...heh... 


	2. Not girly

disclaimer: would I be writing this if I owned Demon Diary? (I will bash you with a mallet if you say yes) I don't own dd...  
  
poor clipsey...everyone wantsa piece of him...XD  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I think...I'm not going home,"  
  
"You mean for just now, right, Hieraya?"  
  
"No...I mean I don't think I'm going home...at all..."  
  
"But where will you go?"  
  
Hieraya shrugged. Her only objection against becoming a "seer" was that it changed everything...but wouldn't everything change anyway if she stayed...  
  
"I guess I'll eventually end up at my aunt's..." the disappointment in her sister's face was so animated and human. Expressions were something that Hieraya's face never really took on. "Go home,"  
  
"You want to be rid of me..."  
  
Hieraya laughed. When had her laughter become heartless? Unintentionally cold and mocking... "I want to be rid of many things...but not my sister. Now go home and tell Mother I'm wandering around being bitter," she watched her sister disappear into the dark and wondered what, really, she was going to do next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eclipse observed the hybrid from a rooftop. The destined one had a subdued demon evil...he could tell. Though the human blood longed to protect the loved, her demonic mother had given her the ability to not rely on or care too much about anyone in the end. How amusing...and ironic. A half-demon was more evil than Master Raenef. ~there I go thinking about Raenef again...dammit...~  
  
The hybrid's undeveloped 6th sense forced her to glance at the buildings on the side of the street. She stared at Eclipse with menacing eyes, speaking by narrowing the flaming orbs. Eclipse glared daggers at her.  
  
So, there was the 3rd order demon standing on the roof of a building...and his mission standing at the foot of the building.  
  
And they're glaring at each other.  
  
*glare*  
  
*glare*  
  
*glare*  
  
*glare*  
  
"You're a demon," ah yes someone finally speaks...  
  
"Very observant, hybrid,"  
  
"Are you here to coerce me into my apprenticeship?"  
  
~Very observant indeed~  
  
She grinned, one eyebrow raised. "You must have extreme self confidence problems since you're just standing up there and everything...trying to make yourself all-powerful if only in your own mind? Must be fun over there in Happy World,"  
  
~Oh, you are so cruel...~ he matched her sly expression and summoned a fireball.  
  
"Oh, shit..."  
  
"Are you taking back what you said, hybrid?"  
  
"Why don't you come down here and threaten me like a real demon would?"  
  
~So very amateurishly cruel...you have potential to be a demon countess. Not a seer...well, I have no time for games. Master Raenef needs me~ he stepped off of the roof, appearing at the hybrid's side, towering over the stunned half-breed. His cloak fluttered, the folds draping over the girl, muffling her scream...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~what happened...~ she saw blurs of colors. The pigments swirled and combined and separated into a familiar street. ~where is that demon...~ yes, where was that demon? What did he look like again? Tall...and he had onyx hair darker than the night...long, shiny hair...he was pretty...  
  
She saw her own hair flying in a wind that she could not feel. In fact, her whole body was numb. She couldn't even feel the numbness. It was like she had no body at all...But she could hear...the wind...and...screaming. Screaming...a group of people. Villagers? They were running. She heard footsteps. Heavy like stomping...and then the buildings melted and caved in on her in a splash of blurry colors...blurring into just...black...  
  
Hieraya looked around her at the marble columns. Had she been dreaming? ~at least I know I'm not dreaming anymore...~ she could feel the cool marble that she lied on. Her body wasn't numb. She could feel the existence and realness of her fingers. A dull pain was in her spine. She had fallen from...somewhere...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meruhesae had thrown her crystal orb at the wall when she saw Eclipse so close to her niece. So what if it was all stern formality? He was still ALMOST HUGGING HER!  
  
"UGH THIS IS SO UNFAIR! Eclipse...you WILL be mine..." she laughed maniacally in that idiotic Meruhesae patented way. "Now, as for Hieraya...she's in my house...meh let her find me,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hieraya groaned and pushed herself up. She was in an entrance hall of some sort...it was randomly filled with marble columns. Sheer and silk fabrics draped like cobwebs from the columns.  
  
"Fancy," she commented while wandering in the labrinth of columns. "Although the general interior design could use a little work..." she finally found an ornate door at the end of the room. It was more like the entrance to a tomb for royalty than just an ornate door. "Rasaed, this place is girly," she waved aside more pastel-colored fabric and entered the next room. It was lacking in columns, but there was still silk draped everywhere. It was also in lacking in furniture, which made the already huge room seem even more vacant.  
  
The one piece of furniture was an oversized bed weighed down with an abundant mound of silk pillows and sheets that sweeped the floor. A sheer canopy very much like a circus tent hovered above the bed.  
  
And of course, we must not overlook the fact that there is a person ON the bed. Hieraya was a little shocked by the slender woman's hair. The dark, wavy locks hung all the way to the floor.  
  
Hieraya didn't care much for the impressive locks or the lady's magnificent outfit and jewelry. She looked detachedly at the woman and folded her arms in a very un-girly way.  
  
The woman lowered the delicate fan that hid her face. "Well, aren't you going to explain yourself?"  
  
"There isn't much to explain, considering I don't know where the hell I am..." ~lady, you're stupid...~  
  
"You are quite stupid yourself for insulting me in my house...in my realm,"  
  
~psychic lady...~ "So I did end up in the right place...Meruhesae?"  
  
"A bit slow, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes. You are,"  
  
"DAMN YOU DISRESPECTFUL HALF-BREED!" the crystal ball that had been magically repaired was broken again as it was thrown at the hybrid, who dodged it effortlessly, letting it crash into the wall.  
  
"You should know, dear aunt...I'm a bit of a tomboy, and I spent most of my years playing dodgeball,"  
  
"Yes, I can tell by the way you dress..." the Seer rested her head on her palm in an exasperated motion. "...a torn shirt, shorts...rough boots. A plain velvet cape. No embroidery or ribbons. No bows. How can I possibly be related to you?"  
  
"It wasn't in the job description to be pretty-in-pink, Aunt,"  
  
Meruhesae shook her head and waved her fan at the door. "I can't deal with you right now. One of the servants outside will show you to your room. Leave me alone,"  
  
~some teacher you are~  
  
"And I heard that,"  
  
~but of course...fuck this shit...~  
  
"I think we should start with mannerisms tomorrow. You may walk and move like a graceful demon, but you dress, talk, and think like a rude convict boy. Your first lesson will be appropriate language!"  
  
"This is shit...and yes, I did mean to say that," Hieraya smiled wickedly and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her bedroom was fancy but bland. It was just a carbon copy of her aunt's room except with more furniture. Hieraya threw herself onto the bed, digging the muddy heels of her boots into the expensive demon silk. How she hated the prettiful touches of pure girliness everywhere. She was sure her aunt hadn't decorated the room so meticulously to cultivate her. She was doing this to torture her.  
  
"It shouldn't be me...my sister should be here. My sister, with her years of mannerisms training, should be able to appreciate this...pinkness...it's so tempting to tear down those fabrics raining down from the ceiling..."  
  
She turned and tried resting on her side so she wouldn't have to look at anything, but she could see the room in her head. It wasn't pulled from memory...it was like there were eyes on the back of her head that remained open. ~I wonder what happened to that other demon...what was his name anyway?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ECLIPSE! YOU'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Raenef settled himself in his tutor's arms.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaw cute. Rae has a thing for Eclipse," said Erutis under her breath. Chris heard and laughed, then turned the laugh into fake coughing.  
  
"So what happened, Eclipse?" asked Erutis.  
  
"Yeah, tell us!" pleaded Raenef. "What was she like?"  
  
"Stubborn," ~and nothing like her aunt~  
  
"So did you persuade her to become a Seer?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that..."  
  
"YOU MONSTER YOU COOKED HER AND ATE HER DIDN'T YOU!" accused Chris, who was appropriately sent out of the room with fire in his hair.  
  
"heh...I think I'll go...and leave you two alone...heh..." Erutis laughed nervously and ran out of the room.  
  
"Now if only that could work permanently..."  
  
Rae giggled at the musing.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
fire is good...pyroness...bwahahahahahahahahaha  
  
next chapter: Hieraya meets Krayon...oh dear... 


	3. Krayon

disclaimer: i don't own dd...u disclaimer pplz should be ashamed of yourselves for tearing my heart apart like this...*cries* XD  
  
and also just cause i wrote about an anarchist sign doesn't mean i'm like anti-gov or some threatening thing like that...(i'm saying this because i found an article about some kid getting expelled from school for being an anarchist and the school's like "you're a threat" and stuff like that...)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
She was in...a forest. ~How quiet this is compared to my usual dreams. Nothing's happening...~ How exciting. This wasn't just a forest. No. This was a forest with MIST. wow...  
  
Hieraya walked a few steps...into a tree. "Screw this...wake up wake up wake up wake up,"  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before,"  
  
"Who are you?" ~that's weird I'm dreaming about something I can't relate to at all in life.~ The mist parted like a bead curtain. She saw a man with waves of golden hair cascading over his shoulders and to his waist. Below his twinkling left eye were 2 stars. He smiled seductively.  
  
~How can you be in my dream if I've never seen you in my life?~  
  
"What do you mean, you haven't seen me around here before? This is my dream,"  
  
"On the contrary, darling, all dreams are mine,"  
  
Hieraya shrugged and started walking in the opposite direction. It was better to leave before the stranger morphed into an axe killer or something. But there he was, somehow in front of her again. She crossed her arms, standing in a very guy-like way, and asked, "Why don't you tell me what you want from me so I can ignore you and get it over with?"  
  
"You remind me of that knight..."  
  
"What knight?" ~I don't know a knight either. Is this even still my dream?~  
  
"I like you,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you," he smiled again.  
  
"Rasaed, you're beautiful..." ~I didn't just say that out loud...~  
  
"You're quite lovely yourself, darling,"  
  
~ok for a second I almost believed myself. Heh thanks a lot...~  
  
"I'm asking again, who are you?"  
  
"I am Krayon, demon lord of the dream realm,"  
  
"You guys really are everywhere...demons, that is..." ~crayon? with a C?~  
  
He laughed. Probably at her. At least he was in good spirits. His voice would have melted her if she wasn't such a boy.  
  
"Do you ever leave the dream realm...?" if she was going to be stuck there until she woke up, she might as well keep herself busy...  
  
"Of course. It can get boring, you know...especially after several centuries,"  
  
"You don't look-...nevermind..." Hieraya slid to the moss-covered ground and leaned against a tree. She dug her fingers into the moist earth-also to keep herself busy.  
  
"Well, I get that a lot," Krayon sat down beside her. "...So you're Meruhesae's niece..."  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Hieraya conveniently pulled out a pocket knife. "Cause I do," she stuck it into the ground and drew an anarchist symbol.  
  
"No. You're just so different. That's all,"  
  
"Yeah, she's THE miss pretty in pink and I'm the semi-goth rebel...say, why aren't you letting me wake up? I want to go back to sleep and get a different dream,"  
  
"All dreams are mine...and besides, I like you," he was unnervingly close to her.  
  
"Eh it doesn't seem like you would like people like me...aren't I a little too...unfrilly for you?"  
  
"Please. If I liked frillyness, I would be married to your aunt by now,"  
  
"...o...k...well, my aunt's making me take lessons in how to be a girl,"  
  
"How unfortunate!" he looked like he was about to cry. "I like you the way you are,"  
  
"I think you've made that clear..." she was twitching. He was so infuriating! "Are my 8 hours up? I want to wake up now,"  
  
"You're leaving me so soon..."  
  
"Yeah, see the tears streaming down my face,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We will begin...definitely with the way you stand,"  
  
"What's wrong with the way I stand?"  
  
"Unfold your arms. You're not a bodyguard,"  
  
"I could be," Hieraya stuck her hands into the pockets of her beat-up jeans.  
  
"Don't do that either!"  
  
The niece rolled her eyes and let her hands hang limply at her sides.  
  
"That's much better...for now. And don't stand with your feet so far apart like that!"  
  
"...Why not? It's good balance,"  
  
"STAND LIKE A GIRL!"  
  
"...I didn't come here to take lessons in mannerisms,"  
  
"Girls should act like girls,"  
  
"...not according to Krayon,"  
  
"...you know Krayon?"  
  
"I met Krayon,"  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
"...Nothing important,"  
  
"WHAT DID HE SAY?!"  
  
"He said he likes me but I think he was drunk,"  
  
the Seer groaned and stomped wildly on the marble. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! HE LIKES MY ROGUE NIECE BUT NOT ME! WHYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...um...so you got a thing for that guy?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hieraya shrugged again and walked out of the room. ~I should do that more often...~  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
thank Rasaed for Krayon XDDDDDDDD 


End file.
